Buscando la felicidad
by Ashley Arashi
Summary: Habían pasado casi seis años desde la partida de Tenma a los estados unidos, pero aun así Harima no podía superarlo; había pasado los últimos años tomando, peleando y haciendo toda clase de inmoralidad, que, aún en el pasado, no había hecho con tanto placer.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Bueno aquí les tengo el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic. Espero que les guste.

** Buscando la felicidad**

**Tocando fondo Capítulo l**

Habían pasado casi seis años desde la partida de Tenma a los estados unidos, pero aun así Harima no podía superarlo; había pasado los últimos años tomando, peleando y haciendo toda clase de inmoralidad, que, aún en el pasado, no había hecho con tanto placer.

¡Itoko, ya llegue! ¡Abre la puerta! — por más que súplicas que grito, la puerta nunca se abrió — está bien bruja, jamás me volverás a ver.

Una vez dicho esto Harima se marchó en su motocicleta, mientras reflexionaba sobre sí mismo.

"¡maldición ya han pasado seis años! ¿Por qué se habrá enamorado de alguien como él? — esa respuesta jamás la encontraría y menos en el lugar que la buscaba.

Siempre en momentos como ese él siempre iba a la cantina, lo cual era ya demasiado frecuente

Dame un tequila, viejo.

¿Tienes con qué pagar?

No, en estos momentos no tengo nada.

El cantinero lo veía con lástima; era una situación deprimente la que pasaba aquel joven.

Escucha muchacho: a mí me conviene que imbéciles como tú me den su dinero, pero me duele ver que alguien tan joven y con tanto talento como tú, mande su vida al carajo— El cantinero después de tantos años le había tomado mucho cariño al moreno.

Tomar es la única forma que me olvido de ella— Harima intentaba mirar al suelo para eludir la mirada del aquel hombre—; además, nadie daría cinco centavos por mí ¿ya qué más da?

Me has contado que hay alguien que trato de darlo todo por ti…acuérdate— el cantinero se refería a Sawachika— mira: será mejor que te marches y cuando tengas un día de lucidez, Harima, ven y búscame.

Después de su fracaso por conseguir alcohol tenía que buscar un lugar donde dormir, ya se sentía muy cansado de las piedras y las aceras de las calles. Y entonces pensó en ir a buscar a la única persona que jamás se negaría a negarle algo…fue a casa de los Sawachika.

¿qué se te ofrece, Harima. — lo recibió el mayordoma, Nakamura.

Estoy buscando a la Ojou.

Ah, que alegría, pase, ella se llevará una gran sorpresa al verlo.

Nakamura guio al joven al interior de la mansión; le dijo que sentara en un sofá, mientras él le iba a avisar a Sawachika de su llegada.

Después del aviso de su mayordomo, Eri bajo hecha un resorte a la sala, en donde vio a su viejo amigo Harima.

Hige que milagro que no vienes ebrio?...pero dime: a qué vienes?

Pues veras…Itoko me corrió se su casa y no tengo ni dinero ni adonde ir, por tal motivo vengo aquí a suplicar tu ayuda.

Eran las clásicas palabras que utilizaba Harima, las cuales él sabía que Eri no se negaría.

¡vete! — esta vez no le salió.

Pero Ojou.

Estoy harta de que siempre vengas solo cuando me necesitas — Ella parecía muy molesta — ¿acaso crees que soy estúpida?

Esta será la última vez te lo prometo, Ojou. En estos meses he cambiado.

Nada de lo que le decía era verdad, pero claro, el diría lo que sea con tal de conseguir dinero, para comer o para unos tragos.

¿Así? ¿qué día es mañana?

Mi entierro si no como algo— La rubia aunque enojada, no puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa fugaz—; vamos preciosa no me puedes abandonar ahora eres todo lo que me queda.

Está bien. Nakaruma, prepara algo de comer para el joven.

Harima no esperaba eso, él lo que quería era dinero para unos tragos, lo de la comida era puro pretexto, pero ahora ya no le quedaba de otra o ella se daría cuenta que le había mentido.

Ojou, estas segura de que no prefieres darme el dinero— trataba de disuadirla —, yo no quiero causar molestias.

Si quieres puedes comer y, si no, puedes largarte.

El tiempo no había hecho cambiar a Eri; seguía teniendo ese carácter corrosivo y cortante. Así que Harima no tuvo las agallas para contradecirla y acepto quedarse a comer.

Está bien, pero aun así necesito dinero para el hotel.

Nakaruma quien estaba escuchando de tras de la pared todo, rápidamente se incorporó a la plática:

Señorita Eri, si me lo permite, yo le sugeriría que el joven se quedara a dormir aquí, sus padres no están y le vendría bien la compañía. Últimamente se le ve muy sola.

La sugerencia del mayordomo mando al piso a Harima, por un minuto pensó en írsele sobre y ponerle una gran golpiza por entrometido, pero visto que estaba Sawachika, sólo lo miro con su típica mirada de homicida.

Muy buena idea Nakamura— La sonrisa lleno el rostro de la rubia al pensar que pasaría una noche con Harima— ¿estás de acuerdo Hige?

Pues aunque no estaba de acuerdo, no le quedó otro remedio que asentir con la cabeza. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Eri, ni el mismo diablo podría convencerla y/o negarse.

Descuide amo Harima, aquí se le tratará muy bien— o decía más para burlarse que de cortesía. — sígame, lo conduciré a su habitación.

Para su sorpresa el mayordomo lo conducía a una habitación contigua a la de Eri, antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, Nakamura ya se había esfumado. La que apareció a su espalda, que casi lo mata de un surto, fue eri indicándole que la comida ya estaba lista. Los dos se dirigieron al comedor.

¿Ahora a qué te dedicas, Hige?

A no hacer nada. Después de todo soy un golfo, y los golfos no hacemos más que haraganear.

¿y cómo piensas mantenerme cuando nos casemos?

¿eh? — casi se atoraba de la impresión del comentario anterior, por unos minutos quedo pasmado— yo este…

Era broma, tonto. Yo jamás me casaría con un tonto como tú— Ella mentía— bueno. Que tengas buenas noches, me voy a dormir.

Sawachika subía las escaleras sin perder de vista a Harima, el cual estaba muy entretenido con el curry, que no lo notaba. Después la rubia desapareció, dejándolo solo.

Casarnos. Vaha, esa mujer está loca— pensaba— como se me ocurrió venir aquí, mejor hubiera ido con Imouto-san.

Después de terminar Harima su comida, siguió el ejemplo de su anfitriona y se marchó a dormir a la habitación que aquel loca mayordomo le había indicado. Pero antes de entrar a la habitación de nuevo Nakamura lo sorprendió a las espaldas.

Señor Harima, me permite un segundo.

Si, ¿qué deseas?

Pues quisiera saber si piensa quedarse mucho tiempo, no es que me moleste pero quiero estar enterado.

No, mañana me largo.

Lo que pasa es que mañana cumple años la señorita Eri y me gustaría y, a ella también, que usted la acompañara en ese día tan especial.

De eso nada, yo me marcho mañana.

Ya veo, que pase buena noche.

Harima se tendió en el colchón de la habitación quedando profundamente dormido. Su sorpresa fue cunado despertó, porque no había despertado en su cama sino en la de cierta rubia. No se explicaba cómo había llegado ahí, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que el única capaz de hacer algo así era aquel mayordomo.

¿Hige? ¡Hige! ¿qué haces en mi cama?— pregunto la rubia muy alarmada.

Pues, no lo sé.

Lárgate de aquí cuanto antes.

Pero Ojou, esto no es mi culpa. Además no tengo a donde ir.

Harima se levantó para marcharse de la cama de la rubia, pero apenas levanto la sabana, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. A la rubia se le subió el color al rostro, y él se quedó atónito, a tal grado que no podía moverse. La que lo movió fue Eri conectándole un derechazo en el rostro.

Por lo menos vístete.

Ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves desnudo. De seguro esto lo planearon tú y tu mayordomo.

Se acabó— la rubia se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

¿A dónde vas?

Después de unos instantes entró el mayordomo con la ropa de Harima en las manos, cosa que, a decir verdad, no le sorprendía mucho a Harima.

Lo siento Joven, todo fue mi culpa, pero aquí tiene su ropa.

Ya cállate. Me iré a dormir de nuevo.

Sobre eso— decía el mayordomo apenado—; la señorita Eri me pidió que le indicara la salida. De nuevo lo siento.

Esa Ojou. No te preocupes, me marcho. Ya que— decía mientras terminaba de vestirse— bueno me voy despídeme de Ojou: dile que muchas gracias por todo.

Después de lo ocurrido ya no podría volver a esa casa, bueno al menos hasta que se le bajará el coraje a Sawachika, cosa de unos dos o tres días. Pero mientras tanto tendría que buscar un lugar en donde quedarse; visto que ya no le quedaban muchos amigos...solo le quedo recurrir a alguien…a Yakumo.

Flash Back

Harima-sempay, yo a usted…pues— Yakumo no conseguía poder formular oración completa.

Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Imouto-san.

Yakumo respiro profundo. Tomo mucho aire. Se llenó de valor y por fin dijo:

Harima-senpay ¡Yo lo amo!

Ja ja ja — Harima sólo rio y no dijo nada.

Fin del Flash Back

después de esa noche no sé si Yakumo-san me reciba. Creo que no lo merezco— pensaba.

A pesar de estos pensamientos, a Harima el tiempo lo había vuelto sinvergüenza, por lo que no le importo haber rechazado a Yakumo y se dirigió a su casa.

Pero antes creía conveniente ir primero a ver a Itoko, después de todo aún tenía su moto y debía devolvérsela. Así que subió a la moto y se dirigió a casa de su prima. Si corría con suerte no tendría que ir a molestar a yakumo-pensaba.

Bueno hasta aquí el fanfic. Les pido mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografía o errores de redacción que pueda tener el fanfic, lo hice muy rápido. Y Muchas gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo de leerlos; sin embargo, les pido de favor Dejen sus comentarios, todos los comentarios buenos o malos son bien aceptados.

Bueno también les adelanto que el próximo fanfic será sobre Yakumo y no sobre Eri, pero igual trataré de hacerlo muy entretenido y un poco más largo…Nos vemos la próxima semana. De nuevo muchas gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**De regreso al hogar**

Era ya de las seis de la mañana cuando Harima llegó a la casa de su prima Itoko, debido a su último fracaso al intentar entrar, esta vez no intento tocar. Recordó que en el pasado había guardado una llave debajo de un viejo tapete, así que levantó el tapete, sustrajo la llave y se introdujo en la casa; entro sigilosamente para no despertar a Itoko, y ya casi lo había logrado, ya tenía la mano en la perilla, pero cuando intento darle vuelta para entrar una voz lo sorprendió.

"¿Kenji?" —Harima había sido descubierto.

"Itoko, ya he vuelto; y…me preguntaba si podría quedarme aquí, claro solo unos días".

"Esta es tu casa Kenji. Apropósito: me dijo una vecina que ayer estuviste gritando como un imbécil. Estaba tan cansada que no pude escucharte."

Era obvio para Harima que Itoko mentía, pero necesitaba un lugar a donde quedarse y, por lo tanto, no podía reclamar nada.

"Discúlpame por ser tan cabeza dura". —dijo Harima.

"¿eh? "—Era obvio que algo andaba mal. En los años que él había vivido con ella, jamás lo había escuchado pedir una disculpa—te tengo una mala noticia Kenji.

"¿eh? ¿Cuál?"

No sé por qué, pero creo que empiezas a superar tu capricho por tsukamoto.

El comentario anterior de Itoko puso furioso a Harima; cómo que capricho, ese era amor del bueno, O al menos eso creía. No pudo evitar levantar la voz y dijo:

"¡ESCUCHA, ITOKO! tal vez tú jamás has amado a alguien y por eso no entiendes lo que es amar a una persona; cuando llegues a sentir amor por alguien, entonces tendrás derecho a cuestionar a un enamorado".

Confundes el amor, eso es lo que paso; mira: el amor solo puede ser formado por el sentir de dos personas; pero cuando uno de los dos no desea estar con el otro, ósea, Tsukamoto, hace que la otra persona se encapriche con el deseo de querer estar con ella, ósea, tú. Lo más cercano que has estado tú del amor, es cuando estas al lado de Sawachika.

"¿pero de que estas hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ojou en esto?".

"Vienes de su casa ¿verdad?" — Ella habló con ese tono tan seguro que la caracteriza.

"Así es… pero… ¿cómo lo supiste?".

"Porque te vez feliz, y esa cara solo la traes después de verla. No se necesita ser adivino para saberlo". — Itoko se acercó para tocarle el hombro a su primo y prosiguió—; a decir verdad, tú eres el único tarado que no se ha dado cuenta de eso.

Él ya no quería seguir escuchándola." Esa Itoko cree que lo sabe todo. Ojou y yo simplemente no hacemos clic. Y además yo no he podido olvidar a Tenma como para tratar de entablar relación con alguien más" — pensaba

Vaha.

Me encanta dejarte sin palabras.

Riinn, riinnn. El móvil de Harima sonó, y para su buena suerte se salvó, ganarle una discusión a Itoko era casi imposible. Sin duda un golpe de suerte. Tomo su móvil y atendió la llamada, le sorprendió ver que era el número de su ex – jefe:

"¿qué pasa?" — Harima habló frío.

"Hario, necesitamos un manga para el lunes. Tú eres el único que tengo cerca, que podría hacer una comedia romántica en tres días, ¿qué dices?"

"Trataré de tenerlo, pero eso sí, el lunes quiero un contrato y mejoras de remuneraciones en las comisiones".

"Dalo por hecho. Pero si no cumples con el trato estarás en muchos problemas".

"Lo mismo digo". —colgó.

Parecía que por fin la suerte se empezaba a poner del lado del moreno; sin embargo, tenía que entregar en tres días 220 pag. De manga, eso sería realmente complicado. Después de todo tendría que ir a buscar a Yakumo para pedirle su ayuda, eso obvio que ahora más que nunca necesitaba su ayuda, pues era una gran oportunidad para volver a dibujar manga y realizar su sueño de ser el mejor mangaka del mundo.

"¿En qué tanto piensas, kenji, que tendrás que pedirle ayuda a Tsukamoto o me equivoco?"

"Deja de adivinarme el pensamiento. En fin, creo que no hay más remedio que ir pedirle ayuda a Imotou-san".

"Pues después de aquella noche, no creo que acepte ayudarte".

"maldita bruja, siempre tiene razón" — pensó, pero claro que no lo dijo. Era muy arriesgado, ella podría correrlo de allí. — "Bueno iré a casa de Tsukamoto, nos vemos.

"Que tengas suerte".

" por favor, itoko, no tienes por qué fingir amabilidad.

Una vez dicho esto Harima se dirigió a casa de su amiga Yakumo. Cuando llegó a la casa Harima dudaba profundamente si entrar o no, tardo aproximadamente media hora afuera de su casa sin moverse, pero tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando vio que Hanai, su ex –compañero, se dirigía hacia la misma puerta sobre la que él estaba recargado.

"gafotas, tú por aquí— saludo de forma ruda.

"Así es Harima" — Hanai se habló usando con un tono violento— Bueno, pero dime, ¿qué carajo vienes hacer aquí?

"pues nada que te incumba" — Harima también levanto la voz— me he vuelto más fuerte, y esta vez no podrás conmigo.

"eso ahora mismo lo sabremos".

Apenas iba a comenzar la pelea entre estos viejos adversarios, pero una peliazul interrumpió la pelea, golpeando primero la cabeza de Hanai.

"suoh, por qué me golpeas, esto es entre Harima y yo. — Hanai se sintió sorprendido— O es qué ahora lo defiendes"

No digas estupideces. Recuerda que hoy es cumpleaños de Eri, y debemos ir cuanto antes a su casa.

Harima sintió que le caía un rayo; era cierto, era el cumpleaños de Ojou y por lo tanto, era su obligación moral ir también la felicitarla. Después de todo ella siempre había sido muy buena con él, aunque él no lo mereciera.

"bueno Gafotas— dijo Harima— nuestro desafío tendrá que ser otro día, tengo algo importante que ir a hacer.

"Entiendo, también irás a casa de Sawachika. Supongo que no importa cuando trate este tipo de ser malo, siempre su parte buena lo traiciona — Entiendo Harima, será otro día.

Harima asintió con la cabeza, subió a su moto y se dirigió hacia la casa de Sawachika. ¿pero qué demonios le diré?, ni siquiera llevo un regalo. Además ayer se veía muy enojada, tanto que me terminó echando. — todos estos pensamiento hicieron flaquear un poco a Harima. Finalmente pasando enfrente de una casa de empeños se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿cuánto puede ofrecerme por esta moto"

Quizá era una mala idea vender su moto, pero sentía que no tenía otra opción. Tomó el dinero que le ofrecieron por la moto de su prima y guardo un poco de dinero, pues seguro lo necesitaría; lo más seguro es que Itoko lo corriera de su casa; con el resto del dinero compró un ramo de rosas y una gran jirafa de peluche.

"Pero qué estupidez es esta?, esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho, y además tendría que haber ya empezado a hacer mi manga. Bueno será mejor que termine con esto rápido.

Había llegado a la casa de Sawachika…de nuevo sintió que sus pies no le respondían. No tuvo el valor para llamar al timbre, así que resolvió dejar en la entrada los regalos. Subió de nuevo a su moto, para ir a casa de Yakumo.

"Lo siento Ojou, no puedo. Eres demasiado buena, pero yo amo aún a Tsukamoto. — gritaba todo esto mientras conducía su moto.

A lo lejos Souh y Hanai observaron cuando Harima se Marchaba sin su moto, y cuando dejaba los obsequios. Ellos cuando lo vieron llegar se ocultaron de tras de un árbol para qué él no pudiera verlos… después de su partida, dijeron:

"Hanai, cuánto tiempo crees que Harima seguirá así— decía la peliazul —, hasta parece un niño.

"te garantizo que tarde o temprano se le caerá la voluntad a Harima y terminará reconociendo que ama a Eri.

"francamente, lo dudo, Hanai".

"algún día también Yakumo aceptará mi amor.

La peli azul no pudo evitar agachar la mirada, le daba coraje ver a su amigo aún aferrado a Yakumo; o tal vez eran celos, la verdad ni ella misma lo sabía. Desde hace mucho tiempo Mikoto sentía algo por Hanai, pero como era típico de estas chicas, jamás reconocerían sus sentimientos, y no les quedaba más que ser en silencio a la persona que amaban.

Una vez más estaba Harima en casa de Yakumo Tsukamoto, tocó la puerta de la peliazul, pero no fue ésta la que abrió sino su amiga Sara que llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con Yakumo. Al ver a Harima Sara se sorprendió, era la última persona que esperaba ver por ahí. Después de observarlo un rato dijo:

"Pero que poca vergüenza tienen algunos".

"Pero porque lo dices Sara"— Harima si sabía por qué lo decía.

"Después de que dejaste llorando a mi amiga esa noche que te declaro su amor, no pensé que te vería por aquí".

"Mira Sara no sé qué decir…yo estaba pasando un mal momento ese día, y pues, estaba tomado y no sabía lo que hacía".

"Yakumo no tarda, puedes entrar si quieres".

Pues al parecer la excusa de Harima había surtido efecto, le permitió pasar a esperar a esperar a Yakumo; tal vez ella también tenía la esperanza de que Harima terminara decidiéndose por Yakumo y, el hecho de que se quedará ahí, le daba clara ventaja sobre Sawachika…la clara rival a vencer.

"Oye Harima— perdón por meterme en lo que no me importa, pero a que viniste a ver a Yakumo"?

"Pues la verdad, necesito ayuda con mi manga".

"Ahaha— la vdd eso no le importaba a Sara en lo más mínimo"— ¿Harima Te puedo hacer una pregunta?".

"Dime" "— lo decía con miedo mientras pensaba, rayos espero que no tenga que ver nada con lo de esa noche.

Si hubieras estado en juicio ese día, ¿qué le hubieras dicho a Yakumo?

La pregunta había puesto en problemas a Harima; pues la verdad aunque hubiera estado borracho ese día, en juicio no hubiera habido mucha diferencia, él amaba a Tenma y a nadie más. Después de pensarlo mucho tiempo resolvió en decir.

"desde cuando las monjas son tan chismosas"— pesaba, pero claro no lo dijo— "bueno Sara…yo…esto.

"S"i. — interrumpió.

"Sara yo no estoy seguro lo que siento por Imouto-san, y ella me tomo por sorpresa; tal vez en un futuro, que mis heridas hayan sanado, quizá pueda salir con Yakumo".

"Eh?" — ¡qué bueno escucharte decir eso!

"Bueno esto no es Seguro Sara, no vayas a decir nada a imouto-san, por favor".

"No te preocupes, tú serás quien se lo diga".

"¿decir qué?"

En ese memento entraba Yakumo a la casa, y, ni Harima ni Sara se dieron cuenta, así que quedaron estupefactos los dos; Harima se encogió de hombros; Sara se hizo la desentendida y se marchó al baño diciendo que le habían dado ganas, lo que era un pretexto para dejar a Harima enfrentar la bronca solo.

Hasta aquí el fanfic. Perdón por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que tenía muchos exámenes pendientes en la escuela, pero prometo actualizar en una semana. Les pido disculpas por faltas de ortografía o redacción.

El próximo capítulo Harima estará en problemas por los comentarios de Yakumo y la reacción de su prima cuando se entere de la venta de su moto.

Bueno dejen sus comentarios; se aceptan buenos y malos.


End file.
